1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holster for a knife, particularly a holster for a foldable knife.
2. The Prior Art
A number of holsters or sheathes have been proposed for various knives, including straight knives such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,900 to Hartwell (1944) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,516 to McQueary (1957), which relate to carrying and removal of straight or unfolded knives from a sheath worn on a belt. There has also been proposed a carrying means for a foldable knife in which such knife is folded into and forms part of a belt buckle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,561 (1984). This knife is specially made for the belt buckle and cannot be removed therefrom without first depressing a lever to disengage a locking mechanism and then pivoting the handle upwardly until it engages the blade in an open position, upon which the knife is removed from the belt buckle.
None of the prior art references provide a holster for foldable knives which can be removed therefrom without pressing a lever and then manually pivoting the handle thereof into engagement with its blade in a two-step process before or during the withdrawal step, and there is a need and market for a foldable knife holster that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a holster for a foldable knife that provides for quick unfolding and release of the so unfolded knife in one step, as well as for storage and carrying of such knife in a folded and secure position.